Lily Luna Potter and The Golden Owl
by cushpsmylife
Summary: Lily is starting her first year at Hogwarts. She has been so excited to go ever since her mum and dad told her stories about it. She has always wanted a mystery like her dad had at Hogwarts. What happens when she finally gets one?
1. Best Letter Ever

**Lily Luna Potter and The Golden Owl**

_Hi this is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you like it! Also be aware that it might not be too wonderful because of what I said at first but I'll give it my best! Please R&R and when you review give positive feedback and advice._

_Disclaimer- everything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs the amazing JK Rowling (obviously) _

**Best Letter Ever**

Lily was sitting on her bed, swinging her legs back and forth, thinking, 'any day now, any day now.' It was a hot mid-July day and Lily was waiting for her owl to come telling her she had been accepted to Hogwarts. She had inherited her mother's red hair, brown eyes and freckles. She was basically a miniature version of her mum. "Are you just going to sit here all day again and wait for your letter to come?" asked her older brother James, he had his Father's messy black hair but his mother's eyes and freckles. Lily looked up at him and simply replied, "Yes, it should be here any day now." James shook his head and gave her a look, "You know if you just sit there and wait for the owl to come it won't." Lily jumped up and gave him a frightened look, "Oh no! I've been waiting for days! It's not gonna come it's not gonna come!" James smiled and said, "No worries I know exactly how to fix this! The same thing happened to Albus!" She looked up at him in amazement, "Really? How?" James, clearly happy his plan was working, exclaimed "You just have to help me with practicing for quidditch, it'll keep you busy." Lily got a huge smile on her face, "Ok let's go!"

Lily grabbed her broom out of her closet, while James quickly ran to his room to grab his. They both walked down stairs happily. "What're you doing" asked their mum casually. "Going outside to play quidditch," James replied quickly so Lily wouldn't mention anything about him tricking her. "Oh, well have fun and try not to fall off your broom," laughed their Mum. Lily slightly turned pink at this, "Mum that was once! And I was like… 5!" James laughed at her, "You were not, you were more like 8!" Then his mother gave him a glare that let him know he should be quiet or else, so he immediately shut up. Lily folded her arms and frowned, "The only reason that I'm playing quidditch with him is because he said my owl wouldn't come unless I did" James slowly looked down and started to back up. "Lily don't listen to what you're brother tells you because it's probably now true," she gave James a quick glare then turned back to Lily, "Why don't you go up in your room and wait for your owl while I talk to you brother." Lily smiled and skipped back to her room, she loved it when her brother got in trouble. She didn't really know why, but she found it hilarious.

"James Sirius Potter! Don't you dare trick you're siblings into doing something for you again!" She was good at scaring her children when they'd done something wrong, it was something she had picked up from her own mother. James knew better than to talk back, after all he had been yelled at by his mum quite often. "It's not fair of you to trick you're sister into playing quidditch with you! You of all people know how much she wants her letter to come! You did the same thing yourself when you were her age! You know how she will believe anything when she's anxious! Yet you still go and use her for your own special needs!" Lily was in her room laughing at James being in trouble. She had only been yelled at by her mother like that once in her life, she purposely knocked James off his broom. But that was only because he was being so annoying about telling her how to play quidditch and criticizing her on everything she did wrong. Usually her and Al would listen to their Mum yelling and laugh about it together. But today Al was out with his dad, who happened to be the famous Harry Potter, buying a new broom stick. James would be with them to if it hadn't been for him getting in trouble yet again.

Whilst listening to her Mum yell she barely noticed an owl swooping in her window. She quickly got up and raced toward the bird. It was holding a vanilla envelope that read in green:

Ms. L. Potter

Third Biggest Bedroom

10 Godric's Hollow

West Country

England

Lily was so excited about this letter that she almost screamed. She flipped over the envelope and saw the H with the Badger, Eagle, Lion and Snake surrounding it. She carefully opened the envelope trying not to rip it because she wanted to hang it up in her room. She slowly pulled out the letter that she was so happy to get, when another owl flew into the room. Lily saw that it was just a letter from her friend, Ally, probably telling her she got her letter too. Lily ignored the owl because all she really wanted to do now was read her letter and so she did:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Mandy Brocklehurst

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Lily quickly ran to her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She quickly wrote:

Got the letter and I am definitely going to Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Lily L. Potter

She smiled at how quick and to the point her letter was. She rolled up her letter and tied it to the owl's leg. The owl flew away in the distance to Hogwarts. Lily grabbed the note her friend sent her and skimmed it aloud "Got my letter… so excited… going to Diagon Ally tomorrow… meet you there?... from Ally." Lily ran down stairs and told her mum that she got her letter. "Oh! Congrats Sweety!" Lily smiled proudly, "And Mum? Can we go to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get our stuff? Because Ally is going then too." Her mother thought about it for a minute then said, "I suppose, because James and Al will get their letters at any minute now." Just as she said that two owls swooped in holding letters for both James and Al. Lily laughed and ran upstairs to write her reply to her friend.

"We're home," shouted Lily's dad as she was just about to ask Hugo if he would go to Diagon Ally tomorrow also. She ran down stairs to see him. "Dad, dad, dad! Guess what!" Mr. Potter looked down at her happily, "What is it Lils?" She jumped up and down excitedly, "I got my letter for Hogwarts!" Her dad picked her up and smiled, "That's great! Did James and Al get theirs too?" Lily nodded, "Yeah and we're going to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get our stuff!" Her dad laughed, "Well that going to be fun, are Ally and your cousins going too then?" Lily smiled wide, "I know Ally is and I was just about to ask Hugo." "Ok then you better go do that" She ran to her room and quickly wrote:

Dear Hugo,

I got my letter! Did you? I'm going to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get my stuff, Ally's gonna be there too. So do you want to come then? It would be great if you and Rose did! I haven't seen you in like 2 weeks!

Your Favorite Cousin,

Lily Potter

She ran down stairs to ask her parents if she could borrow their owl. She didn't bother asking James because she knew he would say no and as for Al he never had a consistent answer of yes or no so she didn't want to take her chances. Her mum and dad, however always allowed her to borrow their owl if it wasn't being used. "Mum, Dad? Can I borrow your owl to send this letter the Hugo?" she asked. Her Mum thought for a second, "Of course you can, she just got back from exercising her wings." Lily went upstairs to her Mum and Dad's room to find their owl, Enda. She is a snowy owl that Hagrid bought her Dad after the war. Lily tied the note Enda's leg and sent her off. As Lily turned to leave her parent's room she noticed something gold mostly hidden in her parent's dresser. She knew she better not look at what it was but the curiosity was killing her. Lily bent down to see what it was when she heard someone coming. She jumped up and walked out of the room as casually as possible.

"You sent you're letter?" asked her Dad. Lily just looked up at him and nodded, hoping he didn't notice she was looking at the thing in his dresser. "Oh, well I guess I better use either James or Al's owl," Lily sighed in relief then walked over to her dad, who was about to go ask Al if he could borrow his owl. "Dad what are you sending?" asked Lily curiously. "It's about the Ministry, top secret," he responded in his business voice. 'Does this have something to do with the thing I saw in dad's dresser?' she thought as she made her way back upstairs. Even though she knew the chances of the two things being related were very slim, she liked a good mystery.

Her dad had told her all about how when he was at Hogwarts he always had a mystery going on. Even though Lily knew she may never have as great a mystery as her dad had she always wanted one. She always got excited when a mystery came around, no matter how small it was. Like one time when she was younger her and Hugo had left their plates of cookies on the table for a few minutes so they could play for a bit. When they got back their cookies were gone. Turns out it was just James who took them. But they interviewed everybody to see who it was, including the parents.

Enda had suddenly come back with a reply from her cousin.

Hi Lily,

Mum and Dad said we could go tomorrow. I just got my letter too! I'm so excited to get my wand! You're right we haven't seen each other forever and with Ally it's even longer! Can't wait to see you tomorrow!

The Best Cousin Ever,

Hugo Weasley

Lily didn't feel like walking back down stairs again because it feels like she had done it a lot today for some reason so she just yelled throughout the house, "Hugo and Rose are coming tomorrow too!" Albus and James burst into the room looking a bit angry. "You could have just came down stairs and told us!" spat Albus. "Yeah! Some of us are trying to get some peace and quiet!" said James angrily. Both Lily and Albus looked at him. "Since when have _you_ wanted peace and quiet?" demanded Lily. James shook his head, "Not me! I'm talking about the rest of the household." Albus just mumbled "Of course you are," and walked out of the room with James following him. Lily sighed and sat on her bed. She really couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	2. Diagon Ally

**Lily Luna Potter and The Golden Owl**

_If you check my profile you can see the picture of the golden owl! Which I just made, like literally I was typing the title and I was all like omg I should get a picture of the golden owl so you guys can see what it looks like! So I did, you may now bow before me in gratitude of my amazing greatness :) _

_Disclaimer: All things you notice from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling not me… duh but the site says I have to say it soo expect this every chapter I write muhahahaha. _

**Diagon Ally**

Lily jumped out of bed an hour before usual, which means around 9. She quickly threw on her clothes out of excitement. She was wearing jean shorts and a tight black shirt that had odd designs on it. She normally wore muggle clothes but since they decided to go to Diagon Ally with a car, her whole family had too. Lily didn't mind it though, she liked wearing both muggle and wizard clothes. She skipped down the stairs singing under her breath, "I'm getting a wand today, I'm getting a wand today." Her whole family was already up and dressed eating breakfast. "What _are_ you singing?" exclaimed her brother, James. Lily stopped singing and put her hands on her hips, "I wasn't singing anything…maybe you're just hearing things…" James crossed his arms "I'm not just hearing things! You were defiantly singing." Lily shook her head, "nope…no I wasn't." Al looked up, he didn't usually get involved in Lily and James' fights but he just couldn't resist, "Actually I heard you singing too." Lily glared at Al and James, "I. Was. Not. Singing!" Albus smirked at her, "Yeah you were." James nodded in agreement, "It sounded something like 'I'm getting a wand today, I'm getting a wand today,' seeing as how you're blushing I'm going to say I'm right." Lily, now completely red in the face, grabbed some pancakes and began to eat.

Their mum gave the boys a long, silencing glare, "You guys shouldn't be making fun of her for being excited about getting a wand!" Albus looked at his mother very sincerely and apologized. James however gave a very unbelievable apology when his turn came, which resulted in him being threatened to not go to Diagon Ally. Threatening him was the only way to get him to do the right thing. Their father stood up and said "Well, if everyone is all fed and full we must be off!" James groaned, "Dad! It's only nine thirty! Can't we just eat a little longer?" Mr. Potter smiled and shook his head, "You're just like you're Uncle Ron, you never stop eating! Any way we are taking a car so it takes longer than flu powder." James groaned again. "Then why don't we just take flu powder?" questioned Al. Their mother laughed and said, "It's only because you're father just got his driver's license and a car."

Everybody laughed except Lily, "I want a driver's license! Can I get one now?" At this her father looked down at her, "Lily, how many times do I have to tell you before you understand? You can't until you're 16." James laughed even harder, "If it took Dad this long to get _his_ imagine how long it's gonna take you!" She frowned because it was probably true. Her mum put her arm around her and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a great driver, anyway there are more convenient wizarding ways to travel." Lily thought about what her mother said before replying, "Yeah, you're right."

Everyone hopped into the car. "Wow," muttered their mother, "you didn't even put an expanding charm on it, like my father did!" The children giggled remembering the story of their grandpa's flying car. They drove down to London smoothly; they were completely fine in the whole ride. This resulted in James having to give Albus 3 galleons, James bet they would at least crash into one thing. Lily didn't take place in the bet though because she had complete confidence in her dad's driving and thought it rude to gamble about it (the other reason was she didn't have enough money to bet with anyway).

They parked around the corner of where Diagon Ally was hidden. They each got out of the car to see people not staring at them. This meant they were absolutely in the muggle world. In the Wizarding World everyone would look at them and whisper about how their Dad was the Boy Who Lived/ the Chosen One/ the person who killed the Dark Lord. Lily was ok with it most of the time, since she had grown up with that happening, but when people just stared at them it creeped her out. One time when she was eight they were out buying James' items for his first year at Hogwarts and a group of about 15 people standing outside of Flourish and Blotts, a book store, were staring at them. She disliked going out in public a little bit after that.

The Potters walked around the corner and up the street till they saw a grubby looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. They walked into the pub and saw their giant friend looking ready to leave. "Hagrid!" all three Potter kids yelled as they ran up to him. "Hi guys," he smiled, "lemme guess Lily is here to get her supplies for her firs' year at Hogwarts?" Lily nodded excitedly. Hagrid grunted, "well wish I could stay but I gotta help McGonagall and Brocklehurst ge' the school ready." She understood "It's ok Hagrid I'm gonna see you in a few days anyway!" Hagrid nodded and said good bye to the family before leaving.

Lily bounced up and down a bunch of times, "Can we get my wand now?" Harry chuckled at her excitement, "We have to find you're cousins and Ally first remember?" She stopped bouncing at once and started looking for them. "Where could they be?" she wondered aloud. Her mum looked at her, "Did you tell them where to meet us?" Lily thought about it for a while before realizing she hadn't. "You didn't? Didn't you?" teased James. Lily gave him a sour look before saying, "I told them to meet me in Diagon Ally at least." James laughed, "Oh well that makes them _so_ much easier to find especially because it's huge and crowded with people." Lily narrowed her eyes then slapped James in the arm. "Lily don't slap your brother," scolded her mother. "Guys fighting isn't going to help us out of this situation," stated Al firmly. "Very insightful Al, but I think you three are over exaggerating a bit," sighed their Dad.

"There she is!" yelled Lily's friend Ally. She ran over and gave her red-headed friend a hug. "Ally! We were just looking for you!" exclaimed Lily happily. "Why hello there Alcedonia," snickered James. Ally put her hands on her hips, "I told you a hundred times not to call me that!" Lily laughed and whispered, "Don't worry we'll get him back at Hogwarts." Ally smiled evilly and responded, "I like that idea." Al saw the two of them smiling and whispered, "Whatever you two are smiling about I want to be part of it." Lily gasped, "Mr. Goody two shoes wants to be part of our revenge?" Albus looked up at them, "If it's against James, then yes I would love to be part of it." Ally and Lily exchanged looks, "Ok I guess you're in then," Ally confirmed.

The three of them were so busy whispering that they hardly noticed their cousins coming over. Their Aunt and Uncle went to go talk to their Mum and Dad and Neville and Hannah, Ally's parents. Rose and Hugo joined the group of kids. "Sorry if were late for meeting you but the note didn't say where or when to see you," apologized Rose. James, Al and Lily just laughed at this and told her it was ok. "Did I miss anything?" Hugo asked Lily and Ally. "Nope I just got here too," replied Ally. "Well actually, we were discussing ways to get back at James when we get to Hogwarts, you in?" whispered Lily. "'Course I am," he replied.

"Can we get my wand _now_?" Lily asked her father rather impatiently. "Yeah, can we?" asked Hugo and Ally together looking up at their parents. "Alright let's go," said Lily's dad. All three of the first years darted to Olivander's wand shop. "I call going first!" yelled Ally as she made her way up to the counter. There were wands everywhere. Each stacked on top of one another up to the ceiling. "Lily?" her dad asked. "What?" she replied. "Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom are going to stay with you guys while we go help Albus, James and Rose get their stuff and your supplies." Lily nodded at her dad, a little hurt that neither of her parents were going to see her get her wand like they had done for her brothers. Her mum saw the hurt look on Lily and Hugo's face. She turned to the rest of the adults to tell them what she saw on her daughter and nephew's face, so she and Aunt Hermione stayed at the wand shop, while Uncle Ron and Lily's dad went with James, Al and Rose. Suddenly a man appeared from behind a shelf stacked with wands. "Why hello children, I am Mr. Olivander." All the future wand owners looked up at him in amazement. "It seemed like this young lady right here wanted to go first, am I correct?" asked Mr. Olivander while he was looking at Ally. "That is right, sir," said Ally confidently.

Mr. Olivander took out a measuring tape that measured all parts of her body. He then pulled out a box off of one of the shelves. "Why don't you try this one?" Ally picked up the wand and gave it a wave. All the wands on one shelf fell off. "Sorry," she muttered as she put the wand back in the box. "It's ok my dear that was obviously not the wand for you, ah… try this one." Ally picked up the wand and gave it a wave, a bunch of purple sparks came out of the end. "Now that is the wand for you." said Mr. Olivander excitedly. She looked down at her new wand and smiled wide, "What kind is it?" Mr. Olivander made a face, proving that this was his favorite part of 'a wand choosing a wizard' as he put it, "That is an 11 inch birch with unicorn tail as the core!" Ally was very excited about this, she wanted a unicorn tail core most of all. She quickly paid for her wand then backed up for Hugo to go.

Hugo stepped to Mr. Olivander and gulped, "Hi I would like to get a wand" Ally and Lily laughed at Hugo's obviousness. "My dear boy it's not you who chooses wand! It's the wand that chooses you. Surely you knew that?" Hugo grimaced and said, "Yeah… of course I knew! I was just kidding." Mr. Olivander gave him a look then took out his measuring tape. After he measured him he grabbed a silver box. "Try this one out." Hugo picked up the wand expecting it to do something bad but as he waved it he realized the wand was perfect. It puffed out blue and green sparks. "Interesting… I haven't got the wand right on my first try in some time now." Hugo smiled proudly at this, "So what is it?" The old man smiled, "The wand you have right now is a 10 inch ash with a dragon heart string core." Hugo paid for his wand and went to go show his mum it.

Lily walked up to the counter nervously. She had a funny feeling it would take her ages to find her wand. The measuring tape measured her quickly. Mr. Olivander grabbed about 5 wands off the shelf. "Try these, doesn't matter what order." Lily was about to pick up one of the wands when she stopped suddenly, "Why did you give me all these wands to try at first when Hugo and Ally only had to try 1 at a time?" Mr. Olivander looked at her sincerely and sighed, "Your measurements are all over the place so we are going to try as many wands as we can at a time." Lily sighed, for some reason she had expected that. She picked up the first wand and waved it, this caused a few lamps to fall over. She waved the next one which caused some chairs to tip over, including the one Ally was sitting in which caused her to scream in surprise. The third one caused a few wands to fly out of the shelf. The forth wand had knock over the cash register. The fifth one, however, did absolutely nothing. Lily looked up at him hopping it meant something but he just shook his head and continued to give her more wands.

She had been trying all different types of wands for an hour before Ally and Hugo had to leave. Her mum, dad, James and Al were just sitting there waiting for her to find a wand. Mr. Olivander dropped 10 more wands on the counter for her to try. For what seemed like hours Lily waved wands and failed until her dad said, "Lily we still have to get you're robes, want to come back here afterwards?" Lily nodded sadly as she walked out of the wand shop. James looked like he wanted to say something badly but his mum just glared at him every time he opened his mouth. Getting her robes took no time compared to how long it took her to get her wand.

As she opened up the door slowly she noticed Mr. Olivander was smiling at her and had something behind his back. Lily smiled too hoping he had her perfect wand behind his back. As he removed it from behind his back she quickly grabbed and gave it a wave. The whole room grew brighter while orange and pink sparks came out the wand. "How did you know?" asked Lily amazed. I've had this wand for some time now, I made it about forty years ago, I tried to sell it but it didn't seem to want to connect with anyone. So, I kept it in the back just in case its perfect owner would come," he looked at Lily and smiled at her, "I had completely forgotten about it until you had just left the store, so I quickly ran to get it and saw you had the perfect measurements for it." She was taken by complete surprise at this and was thus speechless. "Now I suppose you want to know what it is. It's a 13 inch oak with a dragon heartstring core, but you may wonder what makes this one so special and I right?" Lily nodded quickly. "It is special because the core is from a Hungarian Horntail, an extremely hard dragon to get the heartstrings of. This is why it is so rare." Lily's dad nodded in agreement; after all he did have to get past one when he was only 14.

"Well I think we best get going, come on guys," said Lily's mum. The all walked out of the shop, out of Diagon Ally, out of the Leaky Cauldron and hopped into the car. The whole ride home Lily stared at her wand, proud that it belonged to her, proud that it waited forty years for her. When they got home Lily went straight to bed. 'Who would have known waving wands all day could really wear somebody out' she thought to herself. She cuddled up comfortably on her bed and fell into a deep sleep that wasn't disturbed by dreams, or even her mother yelling at James because he had just said some bad things about Lily. Yup, it was a relaxing night.


End file.
